


A Time for Catching Up

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Chains, Even though he's alive here, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Felix had woken up in an unknown dungeon and was at the mercy of his mysterious captor. Little did he know, this anonymous abductor happened to be somebody who Felix least suspected.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No. 1: LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking up Restrained/Shackled
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Time for Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on this website.  
> Please feel free to critique me if something is off.  
> So here is my attempt to writing on this website and the first entry of Whumptober.

Felix had groggily woken up and noticed he had his back against a stone-cold wall. He was in a sitting position and he felt his arms were hanging above his head. Felix attempted to bring them down only to realize that his wrists were restrained by cold, iron shackles. The sword master was not pleased with the current situation he was in, so he cracked open his eyes to see where he was. He was in a small confined room with no windows and there was a big iron door in front of him.

_‘What the hell did I get myself into?’_ was the first question Felix had in mind.

He tried to remember back to where he was before he ended up in this dungeon. Then Felix remembered that he was on a battlefield and he fought against imperial soldiers. He recalled that he had taken a few of them down, but everything else was a blur. Felix did not know how he lost consciousness in the last fight. He also did not know why he was still alive. Felix assumed that the imperial army would have ended his life with no hesitation. But why would he be in a dungeon if that were the case? The prison door opened and behind it was a dark clad hooded figure, who wore a crow like mask.

“Ah, I see that you’re awake.” They said in a distorted voice as they looked down at their prisoner.

Felix glared directly at his captor and yelled, “If you’re planning on interrogating me about the kingdom, I won’t tell you anything! It was pointless in capturing me! You should’ve left me to die!”

“I don’t care about the kingdom’s secrets.” The figure said. “And besides, I just saved your life.”

“Saved my life?” Felix growled. “I am chained to a wall in a dungeon cell! How am I safe?!”

“If I left you on the battlefield, the Imperial army would have already killed you.”

“What?” Felix glared at his captor in disbelief. “But aren’t you affiliated with the Imperial army?”

“In a sense? Yes. But I didn’t purely take you under their orders.” The figure replied.

“Then why did you take me?” Felix snapped. “Is it about my crest?”

“No.”

“Then what are you hoping to gain bringing me here?”

The masked figure paused for a few seconds then replied, “I just wanted to catch up with you, Felix.”

Felix’s eyes widened in shock after they said his name and asked, “What are you talking about? How do you know my name?”

The figure then took off their mask and pulled down their hood. When Felix examined their face, he saw a man, who had long white hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, and blue eyes. On the right side of the mysterious man’s face, he had a burnt scar. For some unknown reason, the face of this stranger looked vaguely familiar to Felix, but the swordsman thought his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that this man could be his long-deceased brother… could he be?

“It has been awhile, hasn’t it, little brother.” The stranger spoke.

Felix was still flabbergasted of who had stood before him. He really could not believe his eyes, but was there still room for doubt?

“G-Glenn?” Felix asked with uncertainty if this man really was his brother.

“Your one and only brother.” The stranger, now known as Glenn, confirmed.

“N-no, you can’t be.” Felix squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his head away. “You can’t really be my brother!” This whole situation was confusing to him. Felix did not want to believe he was hallucinating but seeing his apparently dead brother made him think otherwise. “Glenn died nine years ago during the Tragedy of Duscur! The boar prince claimed to have witnessed his death and I had to listen to my old man _praising_ his death to protect the boar!”

“You don’t know the full story, Felix.” ‘Glenn’ spoke. “I may have defended Dimitri during the tragedy, but he had enough time to run away before he could see me gravely wounded.” Glenn’s facial expression had become more serious and said, “I was abducted shortly after by this cult who called themselves the Agarthans. They used me for their blood experiments and during the progress-” Glenn paused as he displayed two crests from his hands. One of them was the Minor Crest of Fraldarius, which Felix already knew he had, but the second one was the Major Crest of Blaiddyd.

“…You gained a second Crest?” the younger Fraldarius asked.

Glenn nodded his head, but he was not the first-person Felix knew to have two crests. He recalled that Lysithea had mentioned a similar story to how she gained her second crest and the side effect that came with it. Felix stared at his brother’s white hair, which he remembered it being navy blue like his own, and dryly said, “So that explains your hair.”

Glenn then concealed his crests and grabbed a lock of his own hair.

“Yes, and since you are aware of my lack of pigment, I assume you already know about the other side effects of gaining a second crest.”

Felix nodded his head.

But then the younger Fraldarius realised that something was not adding up. His brother was alive this whole time, but never shown his face after the Tragedy of Duscur. What bugged Felix the most was he did not understand why Glenn chose this specific time to reveal himself or why he had to kidnap his little brother for this reason. There were so many questions the younger Fraldarius wanted to ask and his blood was boiling with rage.

“Why didn’t you return home?!” was the first question Felix asked hotly. “Why were you hiding within enemy troops?! And why choose this time to reveal yourself to me?!”

Glenn sighed at his little brother and replied, “I’m _not_ exactly a free man Felix, but I’ll tell you what I know.”

Felix was still glaring at his brother furiously but listened to what he had to tell.

“After I was experimented upon, I was forced to work with among them.” Glenn had clenched his fists. “They had tortured, threatened, and even warn me that they’ll come after my loved ones if I misbehaved, so I had to follow their suit.” He relaxed his hands and crossed his arms. “That girl, Edelgard currently had ties with the Agarthans. She also wanted to eradicate them, which made me to believe that allying with her could be my key to freedom, but-” Glenn sighed as he dropped his arms to his sides, “Edelgard was more fixated in taking all of Fódlan to achieve her goals.” He clenched his fists again. “Even when I still believe the Adrestian Empire had the greatest chances in eliminating them, the Emperor still allowed the Agarthans to manipulate her as if she were their own puppet, which could lead to her downfall” Glenn sighed and relaxed his hands. “I thought about returning home during the war, but-” he growled in frustration. “The Agarthans were still watching me.”

“Ridiculous!” Felix snapped. “You can’t return home because of a stupid cult?! Faerghus was already in a crisis! And if this is about protecting me, I could handle my-”

“DON’T BE AN IDIOT, FELIX!” Glenn shouted. “You don’t know what these bastards are capable of and I’m sure you can’t defeat them on your own!”

“What? Are you calling me weak!” Felix tried to lunge towards his brother, only to be restrained back by his shackled limbs. “Take these stupid shackles off me! I want to show you how much stronger I’ve become after your disappearance!”

“I’m _not_ saying you’re weak!” Glenn groaned. “I’m saying you can’t beat these guys on your own! And it’s not just you they’ll come after! It is everyone close to me!” The elder Fraldarius took a deep breath and exhaled before he spoke again. “During the five years, I’m sure you’re aware that both the Kingdom and the Leicester Alliance had weakened over the years and there was no other faction I could rely on. But then-” Glenn placed a hand on his chin and said, “I heard rumours of the monastery being rebuilt and Prince Dimitri was still alive.” He relaxed his hand by his side. “I also heard more troops were allied within that facility and I wanted to see the army with my own eyes.” Glenn stared down at his brother with a neutral expression before he spoke again. “When I first saw it with my own eyes on Gronder Field, I didn’t expect his highness to be unhinged.” A frown appeared on his face. “He was reckless and too fixated on murdering the Emperor. I swear his obsession for revenge will end with his death if he continues to go that path.”

Felix groaned and rolled his eyes.

“However, I do believe there is still promise in this army you’re in.” Glenn’s face lit up a bit. “That green haired woman seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and was commanding the army well.”

“You mean the professor?” Felix asked.

“Sure.” Glenn simply replied. “I was planning to engage her with a _private_ conversation, but then I found you at the break of your life.” He ruffled his little brother’s head, who gave him an annoyed glare. “I managed to warp you in this abandoned dungeon and… here we are.”

“Did you _really_ have to chain me up?” Felix groaned as he rattled the shackles.

“You didn’t believe I was still alive, and I just took you without your consent.” Glenn stated. “But I want you to deliver a message to that professor of yours.” He stared hard at his little brother with serious blue eyes. “There is an entrance within the easternmost mountains in Hrym, which would lead to an underground city called Shambhala. That is where the cult resides, and they need to be stopped.” Glenn clenched his fists. “They had caused enough calamity on the surface above, and if they continue what they’re doing, Fódlan would end up in ruins. Haven’t you noticed any strange occurrences happening above.”

“Yes.” Felix confirmed as he remembered the strange events during his time at the Officers academy.

“You don’t have to tell her right away, but the sooner you inform her the better.” Glenn stated. “Oh, and before I let you go, little brother, I want you to do me one favour.”

“And what would that be?” Felix asked.

“Don’t mention me at all. From now on, Glenn Fraldarius is dead.”

“Are you insane?!” Felix retorted. “What if the war is over? What if we taken care of that cult you’re fixated on?”

“I don’t have much time to live, Felix.” Glenn spoke. “After the war is over, I would probably already be dead.”

“But what if you live?”

“I guess I’ll give you a visit, to see what my little brother is doing.” Glenn smiled. “But my stance still stays. Don’t tell anyone I’m still alive, okay?”

Felix sighed but nodded.

Glenn smiled as he unlocked the shackles from his brother’s limbs.

“I have enough energy to warp you back to the monastery.” The elder Fraldarius mentioned. “It’s nighttime but do inform the guards you’ve returned after escaping Imperial troops.”

Felix rolled his eyes at that excuse but nodded his head regardless.

After Glenn bid his brother farewell, he used his white magic to warp Felix all the way back to Garreg Mach. The young Fraldarius ended up a couple meters outside the monastery’s entrance, but it wasn’t too far of a walk. The gatekeeper greeted him once he got to the gate and asked in concern what happened. Felix used the excuse that Glenn gave him and said that he was escaping Imperial troops. When the gatekeeper allowed him into the monastery, Felix went straight to his dorm room to get some rest. When tomorrow came, the young Fraldarius was greeted by most of his peers who were glad to see him safe. He also found out that his father, Rodrigue, had perished after he defended Dimitri. During each passing they, Felix was busy fighting on the battlefield. But he did find time to inform Byleth about Shambhala, without mentioning his brother.


End file.
